1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth dryer for drying moisture contained in cloth woven by a water jet loom on the loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since cloth woven by a water jet loom contains water, when the cloth having a large moisture content is taken up by a cloth roller, the quality of the cloth may be lowered by the growth of mould or the like while it is kept. Therefore, a technology for drying the cloth on the loom is known.
As this type of technology, there is known one disclosed by Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 2-142484. This technology is to absorb and remove moisture contained in cloth by installing a hollow pipe having a slit formed in contact with the cloth between right and left side frames on a loom and supplying suction air flow from a blower into the hollow pipe. A blow-off pipe is installed between a surface roller and a cloth roller, exhaust air from the blower is supplied into this blow-off pipe, and a moisture percentage between the blow-off pipe and the cloth roller is detected to adjust the output of the blower.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-258050, for example, discloses an apparatus for controlling the amount of heat generated from an electric drying heat source according to the detection value of a moisture meter by installing the electric drying heat source for drying with a heater, hot air or the like and the moisture meter between a press roller and a cloth roller.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 2-142485 discloses an apparatus for drying cloth by incorporating a rod-shaped electric heater in a wrinkle preventing roller arranged in wedge-shaped space between cloth taken up by a cloth roller and cloth to be wound.
In the technology disclosed by the above Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 2-142484, although the moisture percentage of cloth is detected to adjust the output of the blower, when the loom is operated at a high speed to increase production efficiency, cloth having a large moisture content such as thick cloth may not be dried completely simply by applying a suction air flow and an exhaust air flow to only a part in a winding direction of the woven cloth. In this case, the cloth must be dried thoroughly with a dryer using a heater in a post-step with a result of an increase in electric power consumption.
When the amount of heat generated from the electric drying heat source is controlled as in the technology disclosed by Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-258050, the electric drying heat source and the moisture meter are installed in relatively narrow space between the press roller and the cloth roller. Therefore, the installation space of the electric drying heat source is small and the cloth must be partially heated with a large amount of heat, whereby the shrinkage of the cloth is made uneven in the width direction of the cloth by locally heating the woven cloth having nonuniformity in moisture in the width direction of the cloth at a high temperature in a winding direction, the quality of the cloth is impaired, and electric power consumption is greatly increased uneconomically.
Further, when the electric heater is incorporated in the wrinkle preventing roller as in the technology disclosed by Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 2-142485, since the contact distance between the wrinkle preventing roller and the cloth is small, the cloth is partially heated in a winding direction of the cloth, the warp and weft of the heated part of the cloth are stretched with heat and pressed by the wrinkle prevention roller, the cross sections and intersections of the warp and weft are made flat, the resulting woven cloth has a shining feeling and does not give a voluminous impression, and the quality of the cloth is impaired.